gwufandomcom-20200213-history
Potomac House
Potomac House is a co-ed student residence hall on the Foggy Bottom campus at 2021 F St. NW. It houses 379 freshman students on ten residential floors. Location Potomac House is located on F Street NW between 20th and 21st Avenues. It is about a block away from the largest freshman residence hall, Thurston Hall. Popular food option Carvings is attached to the building (though only accessible from the outside). Building and Room Structure Potomac House consists of 10 residential floors and one basement. All rooms are single-sex doubles, and nearly all share a bathroom with another double room (your "suitemates"). Amenities and Features *There is a small study lounge available on the second floor for quiet schoolwork. *In the basement of Potomac, there's a TV lounge with a high-definition TV, couches, and a communal kitchen. *Also in the basement is the Potomac laundry room. There are 14 washing machines and 18 dryers. Each machine costs $1.50 per load, payable by GWorld Colonial Cash or with coins. *All rooms are equipped with a cable TV hookup, ethernet cable, and phone line. All of these services are complimentary and will not require you to pay extra. *All rooms contain a small refrigerator and freezer, a microwave, two desks, two desk chairs, two sets of shelves, two beds, and two sets of five dresser drawers. *All rooms are climate controlled (heat and A/C) through an in-room thermostat. Once heat has been turned on in the building, though, you will be unable to use the air conditioner (and vice versa). The transitions occur approximately in October and April, depending on weather conditions. History Potomac House was built in the year 2006, and originally served as a sophomore dorm. House Staff There is a House Staff member on each floor of Potomac House. These are essentially GW's version of RAs. They're upperclassmen who will be great resources for information and advice, and who you'll make strong connections with. In Potomac House, you'll be having one-on-one meetings with your House Staffer every six weeks. These will be very loose and informal and are mainly a way for your House Staffer to ensure you're going on the right path. Security You will need your GWorld handy to enter Potomac House, as you will for any other residence hall. There is a security presence at a desk in the front of the building (a UPD- University Police Department- officer) 24/7, and you need to "tap in" with your GWorld card and flash the card for the officer on duty upon entering the building as well. Security cameras are present on every floor and cover all angles. They are monitored live 24/7 by UPD stationed in the lobby. Room doors can be opened wih a credit card if deadbolt is not engaged, and the GWorld 1.0 card system that allowed doors to be opened with the card is obsolete and unused. There is no way to lock out your suitemates from your room through the bathroom Pros *It is one of the newest residence halls at GW, built in 2006. *You'll have plenty of quiet time for work and rest, as Potomac House is not the "party hub". *The rooms are generally more comfortable and spacious than those in the other large freshman halls. *Room furniture is nicer than other residence halls *Large desk with swivel chair is provided, and bed height is adjustable to allow for storage *Building is very clean *Three fast elevators and stairs are easy to access from the lobby Cons *This building is relatively quiet. This is not to say you won't have fun at Potomac House, but do not expect regular parties in this residence hall. *If you live on the first floor tours are brought through to see the demo room *Four handicapped rooms are present on each floor. These rooms have shelves that are lower to the desk which can impede putting a TV or large computer monitor under them (24" and greater will not fit). Handicapped rooms also share a bathroom that has no seperate toilet stall so the entire bathroom is monopolized at once. *Building is known for extreme heat during the winter and spring, and powerful AC during the warmer months. Windows are only marginally sucessful at removing it because they open so little. Residents Speak External Links *Living @ GW: Potomac House Category:Housing